


Together we grew.

by thelayuplesbian



Series: You saved me. [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: excuse the shit tags and summary i got excited bc this is soft





	Together we grew.

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the shit tags and summary i got excited bc this is soft

Steve wants to marry Danny. He wants to spend the rest of his life by his side, arguing and bitching and loving eachother through it all. The only problem is, he doesn’t think Danny ever wants to get married again. So, you can consider him surprised and caught off guard when Danny is down on one knee in front of him. 

They’d been dating for a year, since Korea and gone through so much. Gracie was growing up, Chin was married and Kono had found Adam. It was a different time and they’d grown a lot, and they’d done it together. Today Danny took Steve around to what he knew was his boyfriends favorite spots around the island. 

They end up in Steve’s garage, well, their garage. There are fairy lights around the room, pictures of them and everyone they love on various surfaces. “Danny, it’s beautiful,” Steve says making his way around the room. He turns around from a picture of Joe to see Danny smiling. The blonde man takes his hands and takes a deep breath.

”Steve, you’re the love of my life. You’re my reason for living. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since Gracie. You’re my bestfriend and you piss me off like nobody I’ve ever met. You make me laugh and smile and happier than I’ve ever been.” Danny gets down to one knee and let’s go of his hand to dig in his pocket for a second.

”My super seal, will you marry me?” By now Steve is crying and can’t find the words so he just nods and let’s Danny slide the ring onto his finger before sinking down. He pulls Danny in for a teary eyes, giggly kiss. “I love you Danno.”

 

 


End file.
